Niñera
by Gabbap
Summary: Era un completo desastre y no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera entendía como había llegado allí. ¿Qué haría él con trillizos haciendo lo que quisieran en su casa?


Hey, esto es irónico y algo confuso. Se supone que esta historia la subiera ayer, pero no se que estoy haciendo mal que no se sube! En fin, prosiguiento con mi aporte al hermoso evento que estamos realizando en "Ponta Pair Love en castellano" está Niñera.  
Que lo disfruten!

 **Niñera**

Que desastre…

Era un magnífico desastre, glorioso, inolvidable y por supuesto: inevitable.

Es que claro, no sabía en que estaba pensando él cuando aceptó cuidar de sus primos pequeños que los habían visitado en las vacaciones de verano. No entendía en que momento había pasado, quizás porque sintió lástima por Nanako al verla sufrir con sus hermanos, su padre chantajeándolo con botarle todos sus tesoros del Tennis o su madre llorándole para que colaborara un poco en la labor.

No entendía como pero ahí estaba: con trillizos de cabellos oscuros jugando desparramando todo a su paso, parecían el demonio de Tasmania y él les había soltado los cabos. Cuando su familia lo habían dejado a solas con los niños él no se preocupó, no entendía cual era el dramatismo… sólo eran niños.

Y por aquella misma razón él les había dejado hacer de todo. ¿Convertir los muebles de la sala en un castillo y la sala misma en una escena de guerra imperial? Claro, ¿Usar el cuarto para lavar como una cámara de tortura? ¿Por qué no?, ¿Ir al patio y verlo cubierto de papel sanitario? ¡Era divertido!

Hasta las canchas de tennis…

Oh no, no podían moldear ni cambiar su cancha. Era su cancha ¡era gloriosa para él! Sin embargo a los niños se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que la cancha fuera un campo para jugar un "paintboll improvisado" Habían usado las bombas diminutas que sólo se veían en la época del carnaval, la llenaban de agua y un poco de pinta dedos o témpera y ¡a jugar se ha dicho!

Todo iba bien hasta que descubrió que aquella pintura no saldría con facilidad de la cancha. ¡Los detuvo por completo! Y generó un poco de fuerza para forjar disciplina en ellos, los llevó a la sala y les ordenó arreglar todo aquel desastre que habían ocasionado. Fue en ese entonces cuando conoció la verdadera pesadilla de la familia. ¿Cómo niños de 8 años habían logrado someterlo a él? Fácilmente, los mocosos hoy en día tenían lógica y eran mucho más inteligentes que él mismo en su época, lo dominaron a punta de cosquillas y lo rezagaron extorsionándole, le amenazaron con quemar sus raquetas de tennis y él estaba tan anonadado que no notó cuando lo ataron a una silla y jugaban al prisionero con él.

— Vamos a jugar un juego –Habló el líder de los tres, el que suponía que fue el primero al nacer.

— ¿Qué jueg…? –

— ¡No interrumpas al Rey! –Habló otro, lo miró con rabia.

— Va a ser un juego divertido ¿verdad hermanos? –Los tres asintieron con grandes sonrisas en su rostro – nos dirás donde están escondidas las galletas mágicas que trajiste ayer y no quisiste compartir con nadie - ¿galletas mágicas? No recordaba nada referente a galletas mágicas – sino lo haces te haremos la peor tortura que pudo haber existido ¡POR SIGLOS! – los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas entre ellos.

En cierto modo se le hacía divertido, los niños no jugaban por mal sino por pura diversión, la televisión era la que los estaba envenenando. Los niños se reían con tanto placer que hasta a él le contagiaban la risa sin embargo se resentía, se suponía que aquellos niños lo torturaban y por unas simples galletas.

¿De que galletas hablarían?

— No se de que hablan –

— ¡Claro que sabes! Las galletas que con tanta felicidad trajiste ayer guardadas en una bolsa rosada –

— Ohh –Lo recordó, el día anterior Ryuzaki le había preparado unas galletas y vaya que estaban deliciosas. Algo de lo que dijeron los niños lo alertó ¿acaso se había visto tan feliz por un simple detalle? Ya eso no importaba – me las comí todas ayer en la noche –

— Noooooo –Los tres resonaron decepcionados y tristes – primo eres el más malo de los malos –

— Nosotros queríamos probar –

— Y estaban bien ricas ¿verdad? –

— Ya no vale la pena amarrarte –El líder de ellos procedió a desamarrarlo con los ojos llorosos, sintió lástima por un momento pero no podía hacer más nada, apenas lo soltarán comenzarían a ordenar aquel desastre – espera – mierda… - las galletas mágicas te las dio un hada mágica –

— ¿Hada mágica? – ¿No se les podía ocurrir algo más homosexual?

— ¿Una princesa? –

— ¿Una diosa? –

— ¿Hablaban de Ryuzaki?

— ¿Es tu novia? –

— Ryuzaki –Afirmó comprendiendo a que se referían.

— ¡Es tu novia! –Los tres gritaron a unísono y el los miró confundido ¿Ryuzaki su novia? Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero el trío estaba reunido hablando concentradamente.

— Es la novia del prisionero –

— Una doncella –

— Si, una doncella de alta clase –El líder lo miró con ojos decisivos mientras los otros dos corrieron por toda su casa, él los miró intrigado ¿ahora que harían? Ambos llegaron con su móvil y aquello le comenzó a dar mala espina.

— ¿Qué hacen? –Les preguntó con sospecha, los tres estaban concentrados en su móvil y sonrieron ampliamente al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso…?

El teléfono comenzó a dar pitos fuertes, los niños lo habían colocado en modo altavoz, todos comenzaron a esperar con expectativas que se escuchara alguna voz del otro lado de la línea, no pasó mucho tiempo para aquello.

— Buenos días ¿con quién hablo? – Los tres niños se sorprendieron al escucharla y él cerró los ojos suspirando. Lo habían hecho, habían llamado a Ryuzaki.

— Habla como doncella –Murmuró uno de ellos.

— ¿Quién es? –Preguntó ella y el líder aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. Él en cambio sonrió interesado, aquello iba a ser divertido contando con que el trío ya estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

— S-somos el alma de la noche –Él retuvo una carcajada al notar como la voz del líder se había afinado y aquel nombre era tan interesante – t-tenemos secuestrado a tu … caballero –

— ¿Caballero? –

— Si, caballero –Respondió dudoso – queremos que nos traigas las galletas mágicas que preparaste para él ayer sino él recibirá la peor tortura… de los siglos –aquello no podía ser más divertido, el trío estaba completamente rojo y miraba el teléfono con suplicas –

— ¿Galletas… mágicas? –Se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro, no sólo por los trillizos sino por la actitud inocente y distraída de Ryuzaki. _Vamos Ryuzaki, deduce el mensaje_ -¿tortura? –

— ¡Si! Debes venir con las galletas sino… ¡sino te arrepentirás! –

— ¿Esto es una broma? –

Los niños miraron con miedo el teléfono y se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer. Su turno de actuar había llegado.

— Ryuzaki –

— ¿Ryoma-kun? –Le bastó con solo escuchar su voz para que ella se alterara.

— ¡No sonrías! –Le advirtió uno de los niños y él descubrió que evidentemente tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, aquello lo asustó

— Ryoma-kun ¿Qué pasa? –

— ¿Puedes traer a mi casa más galletas de las de ayer? –

— Ehh… si claro –

— Tienes media hora para llegar –Culminó el líder y colgó la llamada – ahora a esperar –

Intentó acomodarse en la silla, con ambas manos atrás de la espalda y los pies atados a cada pata de la silla no podía estirarse ni acomodarse mucho, incluso se iba a cansar en esa media hora más la hora que estaba allí, no había mucho que hacer los tres niños se colocaron frente a él y se sentaron sobre sus rodillas, comprendió que con tan solo saber que una mujer vendría se disciplinaban.

Ya tendría eso en cuenta si aquello volvería a pasar de nuevo.

…

Ryuzaki lo sorprendió llegando en veinte minutos a su casa, los tres niños comenzaron a brincar y a saltar por todas tardes gritando "¡ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó!" él estiró su cuello preparándose para lo siguiente, el trío se reunió en un círculo y segundos después con caras decididas se dirigieron a la entrada. Él estaba en la sala delante del "castillo" todavía amarrado a la silla, miró hacia la entrada con expectativas.

En pocos segundos los tres niños entraron con rostros ruborizados y se colocaron a un lado, detrás de ellos entró Ryuzaki con la mirada preocupada, notó una gran bolsa en sus manos, su cuerpo temblante y ella jadeando. Venía corriendo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no sonrías! – Maldición…

— ¿Ryoma-kun? –En un primer momento no había comprendido la cara confundida de la chica hasta que lo recordó, tenía unos jeans degastados y salpicados de pintura debido a su fallido intento de detener a los niños jugando "paintboll", su cabello debía estar de lo más alborotado por todo el forcejeo y su camisa… pues no tenía, se la había dado a uno de los niños para que la usara como banderín del castillo. Maldijo de nuevo cuando vio a la chica ruborizarse

— ¡Las galletas mágicas! –Demandó uno de los tres y ella los miró, su semblante cambió y una sonrisa enternecedora nació de ella.

— De haber sabido que eran 3 hubiera traído menos- Ryuzaki pasó la bolsa y de la misma sacó pequeños empaques, seis para ser exactos y les dio dos a cada niño. A cada que recibían su empaque saltaban de alegría y agradecían a millones, él sonrió finalmente los demonios de calmarían.

Los tres abrieron el empaque con sumo cuidado y rostros sonrosados, Ryuzaki se aclaró la garganta y enseguida uno de ellos le pasó una tijera para que ella cortara la soga, que resultaba ser una sábana de su madre.

— No es necesario –Susurró muy bajo para que los niños no se dieran cuenta y se soltó sin problema alguno. Ella lo miró estupefacta y él subió los hombros en son de desinterés - ¿la mía? –

— ¡Ah si! –Exclamó la fémina y le entregó un empaque de mayor tamaño a él.

— No es justo –Dijo el líder – él tiene más que nosotros –

— ¡Él es su caballero! –

— ¿Mi caballero? –

— Ryoma nos dijo que eras su novia –

— ¿¡NOVIA?! –Ryuzaki comenzó a hiperventilar.

— ¿No es así? –Preguntó otro y ella lo miró a él, él apartó la mirada.

— Etto… ¿Si? –

— ¡Demuéstrenlo! –

— ¿Eh? –Ambos expresaron al unísono mirando al trío sin poder creerlo, los tres los miraban con suspicacia y ya uno se había levantado

— Si no lo demuestran quiere decir que Ryoma mintió, si él miente entonces recibirá nuestro ataque de cosquillas -

A la mierda todo, no podía dejar que Ryuzaki descubriera su más punto débil. Se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y en cuestiones de segundos la besó, un rápido roce de labios y un pequeño beso para que sonara. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se sorprendió, con un pequeño roce Ryuzaki había encendido todo su cuerpo, aquello era muy interesante.

Volteó a verla, estaba tan o más roja que sus pequeños primos, cubrió sus labios y volteó hacia otro lado para que ella no le contagiara la vergüenza. Quizás no lo debió haber hecho…

— ¡Siiii! –El trío gritó por toda la casa feliz y contento. Si… los pequeños eran románticos al 100%.

— Ahora a ordenar todo –Exclamó con seriedad y sorprendentemente eso fue lo que hicieron.

Las horas de allí en adelante pasaron rápido, entre él y Ryuzaki limpiaban lo poco que habían ordenado los niños. En esos momentos notó que la fémina había crecido, no había sido consciente de ello hasta esos momentos. Claro, ya tenían 17 años, evidentemente su busto había crecido, sus piernas se habían torneado, sus caderas ensanchado y sus glúteos… no mejor, no los vería. Por otra parte su carácter había cambiado un poco, su voz también, ya no era tan torpe como antes pero seguía siendo igual de tímida y aquello le gustaba.

¿Le gustaba Ryuzaki? Parecía que si…

El atardecer llegó rápidamente y él decidió ducharse de forma rápida. No le sorprendió que Ryuzaki se ofreciera a hacer la cena, ni que al terminar lavara los platos, ni que se ofreciera a acostar a los niños mientras él se duchaba. Aquello era innato de ella y era algo que él en aquellos momentos realmente agradecía.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse ropa más acorde para visitas, se dirigió al cuarto de su prima donde Sakuno había decidido acostar a los niños y allí estaban ellos, con los ojos cerrados escuchando como Ryuzaki hablaba de cualquier tontería irónica sin parar.

Entonces la luna es blanca porque el mar quería a alguien que le iluminara las noches y le hiciera compañía –Terminó su inútil explicación del porque la luna era blanca y cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado – entonces son hermanos de Nanako –él asintió sin prestare mucha atención, estaba concentrado mirándola, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus labios hinchado... Se los estaba mordiendo.

— Ryoma-kun ya se va a ser tarde y lo mejor es que… -La interrumpió uniendo sus labios con los de ella de nuevo, no es porque quería sino porque quería verificar algo. De nuevo todo su cuerpo se encendió, sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y sintió su corazón palpitar por todas partes. Profundizó aun más el beso colocando ambas manos en la cara de la castaña mientras ella subía sus brazos por su cuello, era deliciosa... Se separo de ella momentos después, ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas y aunque le costara admitirlo, sonrojados.

— Te acompaño… -La siguió hasta la entrada y a cada momento le robaba besos fugaces. No era porque quería sentirla cerca ni menos, sólo quería descubrir por qué se sentía tan bien con ella. Al llegar a la entrada ella lo encaró, maldición era realmente hermosa cuando se sonrojaba.

— B-bueno… Adiós –Lo miró totalmente anonadada por sus acciones y la comprendía.

— Mañana también estaré a solas con ellos ¿me quieres ayudar? –

— S…si ¿Por qué no? –

— Vale –

Quería retenerla un poco más, no quería que se fuera. Necesitaba guardar esa sensación hasta el día siguiente, la tomó por el brazo para volver a besarla antes de salir y acompañarla a su casa. Pero un sonido lo alertó. Abrió la puerta y lo comprobó, los demás habían llegado.

— ¡Sakuno! –

Todos llegaron a abrazar a la muchacha y a jugar con él, metiéndose con lo incompetente que había sido por no poder cuidar a sus primos él solo. Él solo pensaba en algo: _Sólo uno más._

Su familia lo acosó hasta dirigirlo a la sala y Ryuzaki se despidió. _Mierda_ Decidió deshacerse de ellos pero no podía, cada uno le contaba sus experiencias de donde habían ido al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a mover su pierna en son de ansiedad, los minutos pasaban y realmente quería uno más, sólo uno y ya demonios.

Fue momentos después que se le ocurrió decir que Ryuzaki había dejado algo y lo dejaron salir en paz, apenas salió de su casa corrió. Corrió demasiado rápido y en pocos momentos llegó, estaba muy cerca de la casa de ella y la encontró, se había detenido en medio camino mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los puños. La iba a llamar pero ella se volteó decidida para emprender a correr pero en segundos se detuvo de golpe mirándolo sorprendida, él sonrió, no era el único que quería uno más.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con mucho cuidado, con despacio y profundidad para recordar como se sentía por toda la noche y disfrutarla lo más que pudiera aquellos instantes, fue entonces cuando lo descubrió, aquella electricidad que sentía era una emoción muy fuerte y no se desharía de ella tan fácilmente. ¿Amor quizás?

Tendría todo el verano para descubrirlo, pues hasta que comenzaran el instituto los niños no se irían de casa.

— Te espero mañana –

Mañana y el día siguiente y el siguiente. Todos los que fueran necesarios para sentir aquella emoción que le originaba ella. Ser el papel de niñera le había dado un buen beneficio. Se separó de Ryuzaki y la miró directamente a los ojos.


End file.
